Oscuro
by gladiolus92
Summary: Jongin tersudut dalam sebuah lorong gelap tanpa cahaya. Beruntung karena ia memiliki seorang sahabat yang selalu ada \ KAISOO \ Oneshot \ GS \ Don't like? Don't read!
_**©Oscuro**_

 **Genderswitch | Friendship | Angst | Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

Kehadiran sang halilintar yang menggema keras membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan memilih untuk menenggelamkan diri di balik bantal ataupun sekedar menutup rapat telinga dengan kedua tangan. Gemerlap kilat yang menyilaukan mata sejenak memperlihatkan pepohonan serta ladang di seberang jalan, yang hitamnya hampir tak nampak, sebab ia ditutupi oleh air hujan keruh yang membawa sampah bersama alirannya. Kilat itu juga menampakkan guyuran air dari langit hasil evaporasi dan kondensasi siang tadi. Mereka laksana terhempas keras mengenai atap rumah hingga terdengar hentakan-hentakan kasar yang mendendangkan keselarasan bunyi yang begitu khas bagi gendang telinga. Suhu dingin turut serta dalam kelamnya malam itu. Ia mengejar semua komponen biotik di bumi ini dengan menumpang pada hembusan angin malam lantas menyelinap pada pori-pori dinding kokoh dan menerobos jendela rumah-rumah yang ada, setelah itu ia hinggap di raga para penghuni bumi. Tak ada yang bisa menghindar dari udara itu sekalipun kain tebal membungkus tubuhnya, tak terkecuali seorang remaja tampan yang duduk di sudut ruang yang berisi satu tempat tidur. Ia berada disana sembari memeluk lututnya sendiri, bersenandung kecil seirama dengan suara sang hujan, mengayun-ayunkan tubuhnya ke depan lalu ke belakang, dan menyembunyikan raut mukanya di antara kedua tempurung lututnya. Dia adalah Kim Jongin.

###

"Apa kau akan selalu ke perpustakaan ketika kesempatan beristirahat datang? Kau seharusnya mengistirahatkan otakmu selagi ada waktu luang." Suara itu tak lantas membuat seorang lelaki yang diajaknya berbicara menghentikan langkahnya. Bahkan lelaki itu tak sudi menatap mata sang gadis cantik bermata bulat, berambut sebahu dengan sedikit gelombang, dan berkulit putih yang mengekori langkahnya. Gadis itu terlihat begitu mempesona. Ia juga merupakan wanita yang tak mudah putus asa, tak peduli berapa kalipun lelaki itu mengabaikannya, ia tetap berjalan mengikutinya.

"Apa kau benar-benar kehilangan pita suaramu? Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa berbicara? Hah... Tentu saja kau bisa."

Langkah lelaki itu terhenti tepat di lorong sempit sekolah yang cukup gelap yang tak jauh dari perpustakaan. Gadis bernama Do Kyungsoo yang biasa dipanggil Kyungsoo itu tersenyum kecil, berpikir bahwa lelaki di hadapannya pasti akan menjawab celaannya—seperti biasa. Namun sayang seribu sayang, sang lelaki berhenti bukan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, tapi ia hanya membalikkan badannya lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa sepatah katapun. Ternyata lelaki itu sedang tidak ingin mengunjungi perpustakaan hari ini.

Kyungsoo pun tak lagi mengikutinya sebab ia sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa berjuang seharian penuh untuk mencuri perhatian lelaki itu, Jongin.

Kalender telah sampai pada lembar ke delapannya. Ini adalah bulan Agustus yang merupakan bulan yang sungguh ditunggu oleh seorang gadis yang menjadi primadona di sekolahnya. Tentu saja dia adalah Kyungsoo.

 **...**

"Datanglah." Kyungsoo menyodorkan undangan berwarna biru muda itu kepada Jongin yang sedang duduk di bangku kelas paling timur segaris dengan meja guru. Jongin tak pernah bersedia berpindah dari bangku itu dan tak pernah ada yang mendapatkan alasan yang dari sang pria berkulit _tan._

Sudah cukup lama Kyungsoo menyodorkan undangan itu, namun Jongin belum juga mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerimanya. Dia masih tenggelam dalam buku tipis di tangannya, ditambah dengan sebuah _earphone_ berwarna putih yang meyumbangkan getaran cukup keras yang mampu menggetarkan rambut-rambut halus dalam telinganya.

"Jongin, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku? Apa kau sungguh Jongin teman Sekolah Dasarku 5 tahun yang lalu? Jongin yang kukenal dulu selalu ceria, tidak pernah menutup mulut seperti ini, dan bersedia berteman dengan siapapun. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau berubah? Bahkan aku lupa kapan terakhir kali kau menatap mataku. Jongin, kau bilang rasa hormat tidak selalu membawa persahabatan, tetapi persahabatan juga tidak mungkin ada tanpa rasa hormat. Lalu kenapa kau hanya diam seolah kau tidak menunjukkan rasa hormatmu pada sahabatmu ini? Kau juga bilang bahwa kau adalah anugerah untukku dan aku adalah anugerah untukmu. Kau ingat itu, Jongin? Apa semudah itu kau melupakan semuanya?" Kyungsoo terus mengoceh meskipun hingga saat ini tak ada respon untuk ocehannya. Ada nada sesak dalam setiap kata yang ia ucapkan, seolah setiap kata memiliki mata pisau yang menusuk hatinya tanpa ampun.

Gadis itu duduk di samping Jongin yang masih saja tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari rangkaian kalimat yang tercetak tak cukup besar di atas kertas putih yang terlihat belum pernah terjamah, hingga Kyungsoo meninggikan suaranya, "Jongin! Apa di depan orangtuamu kau juga seperti ini? Apa kau tak—" Protes keras Kyungsoo terpotong ketika tiba-tiba Jongin membuka suara untuk kali pertama, "Bisakah kau diam? Suaramu lebih keras daripada musik yang kudengarkan. Dengarlah, Kyungsoo. Apapun yang kulakukan, itu bukanlah urusanmu. Jangan kira hanya karena kau telah mengenalku sejak kita di Sekolah Dasar—bahkan sejak kita di Taman Kanak-Kanak—jadi kau bisa selalu mengganggu hidupku, mengikuti setiap langkahku, dan kuperkenankan meyampuri urusanku!" Jongin membentak Kyungsoo yang kini tak lagi mampu menahan aliran air matanya. Lelaki tampan itu lalu membereskan buku yang masih berserakan di atas meja yang selau menjadi alasnya untuk menjalankan penanya.

"Dan kau harus tahu. Kau seharusnya tidak hanya mengetahui, tapi juga harus mengerti. Tidak cukup hanya mengerti, tetapi harus memahami. Tidak hanya sekedar memahami, tetapi harus melaksanakan. Jadi jika kau mengikutiku untuk mengetahui apa yang kulakukan, pahami juga setiap perbuatanku. Selanjutnya kumohon, laksanakan apa yang kau pahami." Jongin lalu melangkah pergi setelah menyelesaikan ceramah panjangnya. Ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih menangis menatap undangan di tangannya. Undangan yang lambat laun menjadi bubur kertas yang masih bertengger di atas telapak tangannya.

 **...**

Jongin berjalan lunglai tanpa alas kaki di atas tanah berwarna coklat kemerahan. Ia menundukkan kepala menatap kertas foto yang ia genggam erat di tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain membawa sebuah buket bunga. Matanya terlihat menampung air derita yang entah sejak kapan menjadi penghuni mata elang itu. Bibirnya berusaha menggilas amarahnya, menekan jauh rangkaian caci dan hujat yang ingin meluncur bebas. Langkahnya terhenti di dekat gundukan tanah yang terlihat masih segar.

Dia usap lembut gundukan tanah yang bertabur bunga itu, dia paksakan sebuah senyuman, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melebarkan otot-otot di sekitar bibirnya, akan tetapi energinya tak cukup kuat untuk menggerakan otot matanya. Senyuman itu sungguh memilukan hati siapapun yang memandangnya. Tiada suara di pemakaman umum itu, sesekali hanya terdengar tarikan napas berat dari Jongin. Namun lelaki itu juga manusia biasa, air matanya pun pada akhirnya meleleh juga. Dengan tangkas, tangan kekar lelaki itu menghapus air matanya, dan sekejap saja raut wajahnya berubah menjadi terlihat lebih bahagia. Tapi tidak, dia masih bertahan dalam kepura-puraan.

Dia diam disana, menundukkan kepalanya, mengangkat kedua tangannya setinggi dada dan mengaitkan kedua tangan itu. Ia menutup kedua matanya, berdoa hampir 10 menit, dan mengakhiri doanya dengan mengusapkan telapak tangannya pada gundukan tanah basah di hadapannya. Ia lalu meletakkan buket bunganya di atas gundukan tanah itu. Ia masih bertahan diantara kepalsuannya untuk beberapa waktu.

Jongin lalu beranjak dari posisinya, kini ia berdiri dengan senyum kecilnya. "Beristirahatlah dengan tenang." Hanya satu kalimat itu yang mampu disampaikannya. Ia lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar makam, akan tetapi tiba-tiba suara berat mengejutkannya.

"Apa yang akan terjadi tidak pernah kita ketahui, apalagi yang terjadi setelah masa kini. Hidup adalah misteri yang tidak bisa diprediksi menggunakan metode apapun. Kepandaianpun tidak akan pernah mampu meramalkannya. Manusia hanya bisa menerima naskah drama dari Tuhan dan hanya mampu percaya bahwa setiap jalan yang diberikan oleh Tuhan tentu ada pelajarannya. Apa yang akan terjadi satu detik yang akan datang saja tak akan dapat kita ketahui detik ini juga, apalagi kehidupan setelah masa kini. Sebagai makhluk yang masih diberi usia lebih panjang dari mereka yang telah meninggal, kita hanya bisa mendoakan mereka dari alam ini. Dan sebagai makhluk yang masih berpeluang menambah dosa, kita harus senatiasa berhati-hati dalam melangkah dan memperbanyak amalan agar kita bisa diterima oleh Surga." Itu adalah suara penjaga pemakaman umum itu. Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar nasehat penjaga makam itu. Ia lalu sedikit membungkukkan badannya, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia mohon undur diri dari tempat itu.

###

Hujan tak jua reda padahal sudah terhitung satu jam badai menyerang. Listrik juga belum menyala, menambah gelap sang malam yang dinaungi bulan mati. Hanya lilin yang sudah meleleh sebagian yang menemani remaja itu di dalam kamarnya.

"Apa kau takut, Jongin?" tanya seorang gadis pada salah satu pasien di sebuah rumah sakit. Akan tetapi pasien itu tidak menjawab. "Ayolah, kau tak bisa terus menerus diam seperti ini, Jongin," kembali wanita itu bersuara, namun tak ada tanggapan atas suaranya. Justru petir yang memberi jawaban.

Suara isakan kian terdengar. Itu adalah isakan Jongin.

"Jongin, kau pasti takut. Tapi kumohon, angkat kepalamu sebentar saja. Tatap mataku sekali ini saja." Gadis itu belum juga patah semangat. Ia terus meminta dan meminta. Berharap akan ada buah dari harapan yang ia tanam. Dan ternyata usahanya kali ini tidaklah percuma. Usahanya tidak sia-sia karena akhirnya Jongin bersedia mengangkat kepalanya.

Gadis yang terlihat tegar itu pun mulai menunjukkan dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Ia menatap mata Jongin dengan sangat dalam, menyelami mata yang sangat kosong itu, hingga matanya tak sanggup berbohong lagi. Ia sungguh merindukan tatapan mata sahabat kecilnya.

"Jongin, kau masih ingat padaku? Aku adalah Kyungsoo-mu. Kyungsoo yang hanya milikmu dan tak akan pernah menjadi milik orang lain. Aku adalah anugerah terindahmu, dan kau selamanya akan menjadi anugerah terindah bagiku. Setiap hari aku menjengukmu disini, tapi kau masih sama dengan 6 bulan yang lalu. Kau masih tak ingin menatapku. Maafkan aku yang tak akan pernah bisa berhenti menaruh perhatianku padamu. Maafkan aku yang masih menunggu kedatanganmu di pesta ulangtahunku. Maafkan aku yang tak berusaha mencari tahu tentangmu padahal kau tahu segalanya tentangku sekalipun jarak memisahkan kita. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menyediakan pundakku ketika kau merasa dibuang oleh kedua orangtuamu yang telah bercerai, dan maafkan aku yang tak kuasa menyampaikan nasehat yang kurangkai. Aku tak cukup kuat untuk menghiburmu saat bibimu harus pulang ke pangkuan Tuhan. Aku hanya berani menitipkan pesan pada penjaga makam itu. Kini aku mengerti bahwa hidup itu tak semua berisi penentuan, melainkan terdapat pula pilihan di dalamnya. Saat ini, aku dihadang oleh dua pilihan; menunggumu sembuh atau menyembuhkanmu. Dan aku memilih untuk menyembuhkanmu dengan caraku sendiri, walaupun aku harus berkunjung ke rumah sakit jiwa ini ketika terik matahari menyengat kulitku ataupun ketika hujan mengguyur sangat deras seperti ini. Jongin, jangan pernah menghindari mataku! Kumohon jangan membuatku gila karena aku takut jikalau kita tidak bisa saling menyembuhkan. Aku tahu bahwa kini kau hanya memilikiku dan kau harus tahu selamanya aku hanya akan menjadi milikmu. Cepatlah sembuh, jadilah ceria, dan bertahanlah menjadi sahabatku seorang."

Jongin perlahan tersenyum sangat lebar mendengar ucapan panjang Kyungsoo, seolah dia sudah sembuh dari segala sakitnya.

"Maafkan aku yang selalu berharap kau akan mengerti, tapi tak berusaha untuk membuatmu mengerti. Maaf karena aku memendam semuanya. Maafkan aku karena aku mengutuk kesendirian padahal aku tak pernah sendiri. Kau selalu ada untukku, Kyungsoo. Terimakasih."

Dan dengan rasa penuh haru, Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh kurus Jongin. Tubuh itu dulunya atletis karena latihan rutin yang selalu pria itu lakukan. Tapi tubuh itu kini ringkih, seolah hanya kulit dan tulang saja yang merangkainya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum di sela tangisnya ketika ia merasakan Jongin membalas pelukannya dengan sangat erat. Kini ia tak peduli lagi bahwa dulu Jongin sempat mengacuhkannya. Ia tak peduli saat Jongin mengabaikan undangan yang ia berikan dan absen dari pesta ulangtahunnya. Ia juga tak peduli dengan segala rasa sesalnya. Rasa sesal itu sempat menghinggapinya saat ia sadar bahwa ia tak cukup memahami sahabat kecilnya. Ia menyesal saat ia terus saja mengganggu dan mengoceh tak jelas pada Jongin padahal sahabatnya itu tengah dirundung duka. Ia menyesal karena ia tak tahu apapun tentang Jongin. Ia tak tahu tentang lubang besar di hati pemuda itu ketika satu persatu orang yang dikasihinya pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

Tapi kini ia tak peduli pada masa lalu yang gelap seperti langit malam ini. Kini, hanya satu yang ia pedulikan. Jongin telah kembali padanya. Kembali memeluknya seperti dahulu. Iya, seperti dahulu.

 **...**

 _Oscuro._ Gelap. Kegelapan menyergap dalam kesendirian. Gelap walau mata telah terbuka. Gelap walau lampu telah menyala. Kegelapan yang seperti itu hanya bisa dikalahkan oleh hadirnya seseorang yang mengerti. Seseorang yang pahami, seseorang yang menyayangi. Seseorang yang bisa menjadi lentera hati, membasmi segala sunyi.

 **END**

* * *

 _*Oscuro (Adjective; Spanish): suram, tua, kelam, tebal, berwarna gelap, jahat_

* * *

 **Glad's note:**

 **Maaf karena baru bisa publish FF lagi padahal aku bilang bulan ini bakal publish 2x. Ternyata bulan ini saya sangat sibuk T_T**

 **Dan jujur saja, FF ini tidak 100% aku yang menulis. FF ini ditulis oleh seseorang dengan code name AXT. Seseorang itu tidak mau diungkapkan identitasnya, jadi aku menggunakan nama itu :D**

 **Dan aku sebenernya juga nggak tahu apakah ada FF lain yang serupa dgn FF ini apa enggak. Tapi kalau misalnya ada yg serupa, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud melakukan plagiat atau semacamnya. Aku hanya mempublish sebuah tulisan yg blm pernah dipublish sebelumnya. Ini adalah joint project, tapi emang FF ini utamanya ditulis oleh AXT. Aku hanya mengerjakan kira2 15% dari FF ini. Dan aku juga mengganti judul FF ini. Judul yang asli bukan Oscuro.**

 **Oh ya, aku menuai banyak protes dan hujatan di FF ku yang terakhir kemarin (Gone). Waktu itu aku emang baru pengen nulis yg kayak gitu, jadi ya aku tulis aja. Di FF itu aku juga udah minta maaf karena aku melakukan 'pembunuhan' karakter. Tapi itu sudah terlanjur, jadi ya sudah. Hehe.**

 **Next story will be better, ok? No more angst and tragedy, yes? Just wait till next month^^**

 **With love,**

 **Gladiolus92**


End file.
